Messerschmitt
Messerschmitt was originally a Shrieker that successfully developed into an Ass Blaster. He is currently the longest surviving Caedarus in the series. Tremors 3: Back to Perfection Messerschmitt was one of the several shriekers to evolved into Ass Blasters in Perfection Valley. Messerschmitt breaks off from his siblings and attacks Nancy and her daughter, Mindy at Chang's Market. They feed him some food (notably a entire ham) and realize that Ass Blasters fall asleep after consumption, this is also known as a food coma. Messerschmitt falls asleep long enough for Mindy and Nancy to capture him and they tie him up with large amounts of duct tape and sell him to Siegfried and Roy, the famous magicians from Las Vegas. The money they receive is enough for Mindy to go to college despite asserting she would like a car. Blast from the Past Messerschmitt was stolen from his owners (not being called "Sigmund and Ray") by poachers but he escaped, killing the would be poachers in the process. He makes his way back to Perfection, likely because it is where he remembers living previously. Along the way, Messerschmitt kills at least two people including a hang-glider and his captor before being detained and recaptured by Burt, Tyler and the men sent by Sigmund and Ray. Messerschmitt was successfully sent back to his owners and presumed to still live with them in Las Vegas. It turns out that the magicians have allowed scientists to study Messerschmitt, so information about Ass Blaster behavior and biology can be obtained for future attacks. Trivia *Messerschmitt is the first creature of Graboid species to be "spoiled" to the fact that he will only eat decadent dishes prepared by the magicians' chefs. If anything he tries to eat doesn't suit his refined taste (such as Burt's M.R.E.'s) he will immediately vomit it back up & go looking for something better. **However, his predatory behavior in eating people suggests that despite his reined taste, Messerschmitt can still favor raw meat. *Messerschmitt takes his name from a German aircraft company founded in 1938 by W. Messerschmitt that produced the famous Bf-109 and the Me 262. The Messerschmitt Bf 109 was the backbone of the Luftwaffe's air force in World War II. Since Siegfried and Roy are German, this is both a pun on the animal's ability to fly as well as the nationality of his owners. *Messerschmitt is the only named Ass Blaster and the only one to still be alive after his appearances. *Messerschmitt is also the only Ass Blaster to appear more than once. *Messerschmitt is the only Ass Blaster (and Graboid for that matter) to live in captivity. *Messerschmitt, like El Blanco and Stumpy, seems to show increased intelligence than other members of his species. This is likely because of his age. *Due to his gestation from a Graboid that was exposed to the Perfection Valley environment, he is likely saturated with Mixmaster. *Since Messerschmitt is not known to have laid an egg, it is possible that he is sterile like El Blanco. However, then again, it is not known how or when Ass Blasters reproduce. He may have already laid his egg while in the custody of Siegfried and Roy. Gallery File:Messershmit_(9).png File:Messershmit_(6).jpg|Messerschmitt Vomiting the M.R.E. File:Messershmit_(1).jpg|suit of Messerschmitt File:Messershmit_(2).jpg|Other side of Messerschmitt Appearances *Tremors 3: Back to Perfection'' *''Tremors: The Series [[Blast from the Past|'''Blast from the Past]] ''' Category:Creatures Category:Ass Blasters